


Stranded

by samithemunchkin



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a simple one day mission, fly out in the morning, do a little reconnaissance and then get picked up by later afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure in the 2050's, being stranded in a thunderstorm wouldn't be possible, especially with Atlas' resources but shhhhhhhhhhh.

'Ngh, Gid stop hogging the blanket, 'm freezing..." Mitchell groaned and lazily poked the other man on his side before attempting to tug a few more inches of said blanket over to himself.

'First of all, I've told you a million fucking times not to call me that," Gideon started and threw the rest of the blanket over to the younger man. "And fine, keep the whole damned thing." He grunted and stood up to stretch and move around a little.

Honestly, he had no idea how they were going to make it through the night. This was supposed to be a simple one day mission, fly out in the morning, do a little reconnaissance and then get picked up by later afternoon. But two hours in they had been informed they needed to stay until the next day and to just _make do_ with what they had and could find.

With all the money and resources Atlas has, Gideon wondered if he'd done something to piss off Irons to end up here.

And to add to their, Gideon's, misery, a bad thunderstorm hit the area an hour before sundown. Which is why they were now holed up in the first miserable abandoned shack that they could find, completely drenched and with Mitchell's arm malfuncioning, of course. _Of course_.

"Ugh, fuck it..." He grunted again and practically flopped back down next to Mitchell. "Scoot." He muttered as he patted the taller man on the shoulder. "No, not there, fuck...here..." It was the cold that made his cheeks heat up and nothing would make him believe otherwise as he manouvered Mitchell to sit between his legs and lean against his chest. They were both cold and this is as far as he was willing to go to share body heat.

After Mitchell had settled more or less comfortably he wrapped the ancient blanket they had found tightly around them both.

"Better?"

"Yeah, much, thanks...."

"Hmpf." Was the only sound Gideon made in a long while, long enough that Mitchell had almost managed to doze off now that he wasn't freezing anymore and he flinched when the older man continued.

"You tell anyone about this and you're a dead man."


End file.
